A. Literature
The open literature, which presents issues relevant to imaging systems in general, includes the following documents which are incorporated herein by reference:
1. Dan E. Dudgeon, "Fundamentals of Digital Array Processing," Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 65, pp. 898-904, June 1977. PA1 2. Dan E. Dudgeon and Russell M. Mersereau, Multidimensional Digital Signal Processing, Chapter 6, Section 2, "Beamforming," Prentice Hall, 1984. PA1 3. William C. Knight, Roger G. Pridham, and Steven M. Kay, "Digital Signal Processing for Sonar," Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 69, pages 1451-1506, November 1981. (Digital beamformers for use in sonar described on pages 1465-1471.) PA1 4. Roger G. Pridham and Ronald A. Mucci, "A Novel Approach to Digital Beamforming," Journal of the Acoustical Society of America, volume 63, pages 425-434, February 1978. PA1 5. Roger G. Pridham and Ronald A. Mucci, "Digital Interpolation Beamforming for Low-Pass and Bandpass Signals," Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 67, pages 904-919, June 1979. PA1 6. P. Barton, "Digital Beamforming for Radar," IEE Proceedings, volume 127, part F, Number 4, August 1980. PA1 7. P. D. Carl, G. S. Kino, C. S. Desilets and P. M. Grant, "A Digital Synthetic Focus Acoustic Imaging System," Acoustic Imaging, vol. 8, pp. 39-53, 1978. PA1 8. B. D. Steinberg, "Digital Beamforming in Ultrasound," IEEE Transactions on Ultrasonics, Ferroelectrics, and Frequency Control, vol. 39, pp. 716-721, November 1992. PA1 9. Hans Steyskal, "Digital Beamforming Antennas," Microwave Journal, Vol. 30, No. 1, pp. 107-124, January 1987. PA1 10. R. E. Crochiere and L. R. Rabiner, "Multirate Digital Signal Processing," Chapter 2, Prentice Hall, 1983.